


My Heart (Beating So Fast)

by shahondin



Series: ATEEZ Office AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Riding, San has a tongue piercing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: "Now that we established that… Can I ride you?"San chokes on his saliva and coughs violently, taken by surprise by his boyfriend’s sudden request. He must have heard wrong.This is a sequel toOh I Just Can't Help It Myselfbut it can be read on its own.





	My Heart (Beating So Fast)

**Author's Note:**

> Caution: Pet names such as baby, babe, dumbass and idiot! lmao 
> 
> I couldn't sleep last night. That's it. There's no other reason why this sequel exists when I have like 40 WIPs.
> 
> As always: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so there might be some mistakes. Please bear with me //
> 
> [Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8628311) by youlloveithere!

San and Wooyoung, or Woosan how Mingi, Yeosang and Yunho decided to call them, were the hot topic at the office for days. Apart from the smirks and winks their colleagues shot them, teasing remarks were part of every non-work related conversation. Even their boss, Jongho, couldn’t help himself and joined more often than not. Seonghwa, on the other hand, grimaced at the mere reminder of what happened during their last meeting. 

It was annoying, to say the least. San was ready to kick butts when Yunho watched Wooyoung with big eyes as the smaller man went to the restroom and then immediately looked at San with a raised eyebrow. If that day Yunho’s lunch disappeared without a trace from the small fridge at the kitchen on their floor, it would have been an accident. For sure. 

Rescue came in form of Hongjoong who strolled through the office one morning with a blinding smile on his face, recently dyed hair hopping with every bouncy step. Instead of greeting him back in the same cheerful manner he chirped a good morning to everyone, the whole department groaned. Hongjoong’s presence usually meant one thing: more work. 

Thankfully, the teasing ceased because of the major project Hongjoong’s department passed on to them. Between regular work, overtime hours and sleeping, the rather embarrassing story that let to San's and Wooyoung's encounter in the restroom was pushed to the back of everyone's minds. Well, at least everyone who was not involved directly. 

Wooyoung held to his promise and went home with San that day the other went down on his knees for him. They ate takeout chicken and chucked down a few beers, made out and talked. And that was that. 

They've been dating for three months now and in that time, San noticed a few things about Wooyoung. For example the look of utter disgust the other shot Mingi every time the taller cracked some lame ass joke. Or the puppy eyes he pleaded Seonghwa with to bring him a cup of coffee too whenever the older went to the small kitchen at the end of the corridor. 

Now that Wooyoung wasn't an ass to him anymore, San learned so much about him and, wow, he was in deep. 

Sassy Wooyoung who jokes around with Yeosang all the time, was actually a big softie at heart. San had the sudden urge to wrap his boyfriend (omg boyfriend) in his arms several times a day and press kisses all over the other man's face. 

But work….

Too exhausted from staring at his computer screen all day for over a month now, all their dates ended with a tired goodnight kiss. 

When the project was eventually done and everyone could relax a bit, the G-rated state of their relationship, however, held on. 

They decided to take it slow right on the first evening and see if they like each other past the physical attraction. San felt like an responsible adult at that time, making grown-up decisions and all. 

Though, it didn't take long to figure out they clicked perfectly, so they made their relationship official. But still nothing more than fleeting touches and kisses.

Was it frustrating? Yes. 

Was San left with a with a raging hard-on more than once? Definitely. 

Was it worth it to spend their time getting to know each other better? You bet. 

-

"Maybe the green shirt? That looks good on you." San startles hard as Yunho's voice filters through his cellphone. He curses under his breath, one hand on his frantic beating heart, while his friend chuckles. 

"You were quiet for some time now." Yunho explains and sounds smug. San is so close to hang up but he was the one to call in the first place and he does need Yunho's help. 

Instead, he huffs in annoyance and looks for the shirt Yunho spoke of. 

"I don't get why you're so nervous though. You went on what? Fourteen dates already?" 

"Fifteen." San corrects him curtly and hums in satisfaction as he finally discovers the sought piece of clothing. 

Cinema, restaurant, bowling, zoo, aquarium, cafe, the other café, the beach, four times at Wooyoung's, three times at San's. Yep, that's fifteen. 

There's that annoying chuckle again. San's left eye twitches slightly. 

"Dude, it's going to be fine." Yunho sounds soothing in his attempt to calm San down. It works. Kinda.

"He asked me to be his plus one to a wedding. Yunho, it's getting serious and I don't want to fuck up because I actually like him." He sits down on his bed and looks at the hand that's not currently pressing the phone to his ear. 

"Just be yourself, he seems to like that. I don't get why though." 

"Love you too, idiot." San snorts and the weight on his heart lifts a little bit. 

Their conversation drifts off from then on. Yunho talks about a movie teaser he saw the other day and they make plans to watch it together when it runs in the cinema. San doesn't know how much time passes but it feels all too soon when there's a knock on his door. He startles and hurriedly says goodbye to his friend. 

"Use protection!" Yunho sings before he hangs up, the monotone toot of the phone blaring into San's ear instead. 

He scrambles to pull the shirt over his head, fixes his hair on the way to his front door and greets his boyfriend with a kiss as soon as he steps in. 

"Green suits you, Sanie. Why don't you wear that color more often?" Wooyoung asks while he takes off his shoes in the entryway. Tilting his head to the side to hide the blush, San makes an unidentifiable sound that makes Wooyoung giggle. _Adorable._

"Just come in." He mumbles, both hands outstretched while he still doesn't meet the other's eyes. Fortunately, Wooyoung doesn't tease him and just steps forward to sling his arms around the San's waist, chin resting on his shoulder. 

This is nice. He loves hugging Wooyoung. He's so soft and warm and San feels secure, all worries flying out of the window when his boyfriend tightens his arms around him and pecks his cheek. 

Date sixteen proceeds like most of the others before. They attempt to cook together and fail (they get better, though) and end up ordering something. Afterwards, it's time for some more kissing and cuddling while they watch a random movie on Netflix until their lips are swollen and eyes droopy. 

San sighs and pulls away from Wooyoung but he doesn't move from his comfortable position on the other's lap. "I wish I could do this all day but I feel my brain shutting down."

Wooyoung hums and rubs his own bleary eyes, peeking at his watch afterwards. "It's already past midnight." He states with a groan.

"Seriously?" How did those 5 hours pass that fast? San blinks at his television and is met with a black screen. At least now he knows that his TV is able to turn off on its own. 

"I should go… The last train comes in thirteen minutes." Wooyoung makes to stand up, hands already pushing San off his lap gently. 

And yeah, that's something they do as well. Leaving in the night. Not staying over. 

But Yunho was right. Fifteen dates are enough, he shouldn't feel so insecure about their relationship anymore.

"Stay."

It's just one word, four letters. But it makes Wooyoung freeze and look at San with wide eyes. 

"But we usually- I thought-" He stammers, helplessly gesturing at the general direction of the door.

"Yes, we decided to go slow but that doesn't mean you have to leave every time." San pouts and sees the confusion on Wooyoung's face be replaced by fondness and a smile. 

San finds a spare toothbrush and a set of sleeping pants and shirt for Wooyoung so it doesn't take long until they're both snuggled under San's blanket. They shift around a bit until Wooyoung's back is pressed against San's chest, their hands intertwined on his belly. 

"Goodnight baby." San doesn't know if his stomach flutters because of Wooyoung's already hoarse from sleepiness voice or the pet name. 

"Night Wooyoungie." He nestles his nose in his boyfriend's hair and drifts off to sleep in a matter of seconds. 

-

"Baby, I think sixteen dates count as 'going slow', right?" 

San buries his face in Wooyoung's chest and hums in agreement. The words doesn't even register fully but Wooyoung poked him with a mean finger in his side until he was half-awake and San fears he'll do it again if he doesn't answer. 

"And I think we agree on the point that our relationship works out and we're happy."

San hums again and throws one arm and leg over his boyfriend's upper body. Wooyoung's voice is so deep in the morning. It lulls San right back to sleep.

"And I love you." 

Another hum. This is nice. San wouldn't be opposed to start every day like that. However, a few hours later because he's still too tired to work properly, brain hazy and eyes glued shut. 

He's already on the verge of sleep again, _so close_, when Wooyoung bores his fingers in his sides one more time. Whining loudly, San swats at the offending hand but he stands no chance as Wooyoung shifts tactics and tickles him instead. 

"Stop! Sto-" San laughs and cries at the same time. "Please!"

Thankfully, Wooyoung has mercy, hands now resting on the small of San's back instead. "I just told you I love you for the first time, dumbass."

San's breath stops for a second. He props himself up on his forearms and looks down at Wooyoung lying under him with wide eyes. The other blushes but holds eye contact, a pout slowly forming on his lips. "Won't you say anything?"

"You're really cute." San says dumbly and earns an eye-roll. 

"I know. Anything else?" 

"And I love you too." Wooyoung's pout melts under San's lips as the blond leans down. They kiss unhurriedly, lips slowly moving against each other. 

After a while, San plops back down on Wooyoung's chest, a pleasant warmth tingling in his body. He closes his eyes once more while his boyfriend strokes in back. 

What could be nicer than falling asleep with the person you love and that loves you back by your side?

"Now that we established that… Can I ride you?"

San chokes on his saliva and coughs violently, taken by surprise by his boyfriend’s sudden request. He must have heard wrong. Wooyoung pat's his back and waits patiently until San is not dying anymore. He smirks, one eyebrow raised expectantly, by the time San finally looks up and that shouldn't be so sexy. But it is. 

“You want to what?” It’s an admittedly dumb question but San’s sleep-addled brain just shot from zero to a solid one hundred in the span of one second and he needs a moment to process what Wooyoung just said. 

The smirk melts into a fond smile while Wooyoung watches the gears in San’s head work until something shifts and a glint in his eyes appears. “Should I ask again or …?” Wooyoung drawls. His hands brush up and down San’s sides, riding the other’s shirt up in the process. 

“You,” San points at Wooyoung who snorts at the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face, “stay right here. Don’t move. Don’t even think about moving.” He bounces out of bed, nearly trips because his left foot tangled in the sheets and rushes to his desk. He doesn’t have to search long and returns with lube and a condom wrapper in his hands. Wooyoung shifts up so that his back leans against the headrest but that only causes San to complain loudly. “I said don’t move!” 

He grabs Wooyoung by his ankles and pulls him down until he lies flat out on the mattress again. “Let me just-” San shucks off his shirt and grabs his boyfriend’s with both hands even when one of his arms is still caught in the fabric of his own. 

He knows there’s no need to hurry and he must seem really eager right now but, in his defense, he held back so long and it was nice and all but now he _wants_.

Wooyoung pulls off his sweatpants and boxer shorts while San takes his off in one swift move and tosses everything to the ground. San is back hovering above his boyfriend and slots their mouths together in a needy kiss. Wooyoung opens his mouth as soon as the small metal ball in San's tongue nudges his lips. San’s hands roam all over Wooyoung’s chest and soft tummy until he lets them trail down to his even softer thighs that fall open immediately. He positions himself between them, hands still busy exploring Wooyoung’s smooth skin with light touches.

“Sanie...” Wooyoung whines into the kiss and kicks his hips up to remind his boyfriend of the matter at hand. Their erections brush, the touch pulling a moan out of their mouths. San rolls his hips down to increase the friction, again and again, until Wooyoung breaks the kiss to bury the side of his face in the pillow. His eyes are closed and his mouth slightly open as moans spill from his lips with every measured thrust. It’s a sight San wants to burn into his memory.

He attaches his lips to Wooyoung’s exposed neck and sucks hard. When a dark mark bloomsnon the abused skin, he mouths further down and repeats the action until a good patch of neck and collarbone is covered in hickies. 

However, San doesn’t stop there. His mouth trails a path of kisses and small bites over Wooyoung’s chest and stomach, paying extra attention to his hard nipples, while his hands squeeze the other’s thighs from time to time. Wooyoung arches in his touch and presses himself against San’s tongue, sighing every time his boyfriend brushes a sensitive spot, hands clutching the sheets. 

When San finally reaches Wooyoung’s cock, he closes his mouth around the head without warning, causing the other to gasp. He wastes no time and works himself down until the tip hits the back of his throat. He hollows his cheeks and bops his head up and down at a slow pace. Wooyoung’s fingers tangle in his hair but he doesn’t push or pull. San flattens his tongue on the underside, his piercing snug against the throbbing dick in his mouth, while he feels for the bottle of lube he threw somewhere on the bed earlier. 

When he gets hold of it, he quickly opens the bottle and coats three fingers with the cold liquid. After letting it warm a bit, he slides his hand between Wooyoung’s legs and circles the rim with his pointer. Wooyoung tenses but relaxes as soon as San takes him deeper into his mouth again. He sucks harder at the same moment the tip of his finger presses inside, earning a choked off moan. Wooyoung lifts his slightly trembling legs with the help of San’s free hand and braces his calves on the other's shoulders, knees bent to give the other more access. 

A second finger eases in beside the first, the slide smooth thanks to the lube. San slowly works his fingers in and out, reaching deeper each time.

“More.” Wooyoung gasps as San strokes a bundle of nerves inside him. Unable to deny his boyfriend anything, San’s third finger slips inside as well. He releases Wooyoung’s dick, his hand replacing his mouth, and leans forward to tongue at one nipple once more. The new position causes Wooyoung’s thighs to press against his chest while his ass lifts off the mattress a bit. After a few minutes, he squirms due to San’s wicked tongue and fingers, gently pushing the other’s off of him.

“Lay down.” His voice is already beautifully wrecked. San grins and pulls his fingers out, smearing the lube carelessly on the sheets. They switch so that San lies flat on his back while Wooyoung straddles his hips and opens the wrapper. He unceremoniously slips the condom on San’s dick, slicking it up with lube afterwards. 

“You ready?” He asks, hooded eyes trained on the other's face. San nods and grips Wooyoung’s hips with both hands while the other lines San’s erection up against his rim. Wooyoung lowers himself slowly, bottom lip caught between his teeth and a small frown on his face. 

San lays still and holds his breath. Wooyoung looks stunning, _holy shit_. Air fills his lungs again when Wooyoung eventually sits down fully, ass flush with San’s hips. 

“You’re amazing, babe.” He breaths and rubs comforting circles on Wooyoung's hips while he adjusts. 

Wooyoung hums, eyes focused on San’s lips. He leans forward carefully, hands on San’s chest, and presses a sweet kiss on the other’s lips. Smiling, San props himself up on his elbows and deepens the kiss, tongues curling together.

“Down again.” Wooyoung murmurs against San’s lips, pecking him one last time before he pushes his boyfriend to the bed and leans back. San watches in absolute fascination as Wooyoung slowly pulls himself up, thighs shaking a bit, and drops back down fast. He closes his eyes, fingers tightening on Wooyoung’s hips, and moans. He resists the urge to thrust up but opens his eyes again when Wooyoung rocks on his cock, breathy moans escaping his lips. 

“You’re doing so well.” San’s hands slide down Wooyoung’s thighs, reach behind and cup the other’s plush ass in his hands. “So good for me, baby. Don’t stop.”

Wooyoung halts, the tip of San’s dick threatening to slip out, and snorts. “You’re blabbering when your mouth is not occupied, huh?”

San flushes but doesn’t answer. Wooyoung chuckles and tilts the other’s head up slightly with his pointer. “Say ‘ah’~” He sing-songs to San’s confusion. His boyfriend opens his mouth anyway and is promptly rewarded with Wooyoung’s pointer and middle finger sliding inside. 

Wooyoung rolls his hips down again and picks up a steady pace while San sucks on his fingers, tongue curling around them, piercing nudging them deeper. Saliva runs down his chin but he doesn’t care, too focused on the heat engulfing his cock and the fingers pressing down on his tongue. He can’t hold still anymore, though, his hips snaps up involuntarily. Wooyoung’s moan breaks off, his free hand propped on the mattress next to San’s head, as he falls forward. He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his own tongue, leaving the other in control. 

San holds Wooyoung in place and grinds his hips up, pace quickening with each thrust. It doesn’t take long until Wooyoung whines into his mouth again. He breaks their kiss and rests his forehead on San’s, hazy eyes locked with his boyfriend’s. He looks so wrecked, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body, panting hard, lips kiss swollen. 

Heat pools in the pit of San’s stomach, his thrust turning erratic. He reaches between them to wrap his hand around Wooyoung’s neglected erection and starts pumping him in time with the kick of his hips.

A high-pitched whine and Wooyoung spills over San’s fingers, cum dripping down to the blond’s stomach. The sudden clench around his dick pulls San over the edge as well. He stills, a silent cry leaving his lips, and releases himself in the condom. 

Wooyoung rolls off of him and drops down on the bed, chest heaving and eyes closed, while San’s vision slowly comes back into focus. _Fuck._

“Let’s not wait for another sixteen dates.” He whispers, the aftermath of his orgasm still jolting through his body. Wooyoung laughs breathlessly and turns to his side. San opens his arms to pull his boyfriend in an embrace, uncaring about the mess sticking to his body. 

“Give me a few minutes and we can go again.” The black-haired mumbles against San’s chest, tired but content. San hums and buries his nose in the soft strands of Wooyoung’s hair. 

“But you’ll do the fucking this time.” He yawns, eyelids feeling droopy and heavy.

Wooyoung nods with a sigh while he pulls the blanket above them again. 

But first, a well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love soft boyfriends Woosan as much as I do? 
> 
> Let's talk on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/neomuyoo) !


End file.
